Kai Plus Chibi Equals Hell
by XxVampireluvaxX
Summary: When all of a sudden a chibi Kai appears from nowhere what will the big Kai and Nami do to keep it under control? KaiNami (Oc)Chapter 2 Up!
1. Portal To Hell

Kai Plus Chibi Equals Hell

Chapter 1: Portal to Hell

By: Me

Disclaimer: Do not own beyblade!

Summery: When all of a sudden a chibi Kai pops out of nowhere what'll Kai and Nami do to keep 'it' under control?

Hey guys I was thinking this up and I thought it might be funny if a chibi Kai appeared before Nami and Kai get together. So if you haven't read Meeting You yet then I suggest you go read that.

By the way even thought Meeting You hasn't been complete, let's just say that this is before Nami and Kai have gotten together okay, basically a twisted in put of the story but this has nothing to do with Meeting You except their relationship! Anywaz enjoy!

* * *

"Tyson! Get your butt over here!" Hilary yelled. 

"What?" Tyson grumbled irritably.

"Hilary is going to make us deaf one day." the lavender haired blader said before taking a swig her coke.

"Ha ha Nami, you're hilarious…" Hilary said dryly.

Nami smirked, "You know it. So worship the Hilarity Queen."

"That means Kai is the Hilarity King." Tyson muttered to Hilary before he broke out laughing.

Nami smacked him upside of the head.

"Oww! What the hell was that for!" Tyson moaned as he clutched his overlarge air filled head.

"For the last comment!" Nami snapped.

"What? I didn't even say Oww, what the hell was that for yet until after you hit me!" Tyson growled.

"For the Kai comment you dumbass!" Nami snapped before smacking him again.

"What Kai comment? I know you like me but you don't need to tell everyone, rumors spread fast you know…of course that would suit the megaphone you call a mouth." a voice said in her ear.

Nami closed her eyes and back-handed him.

Kai cursed under his breath before stepping away and rubbing the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand where she had smacked him.

He sneered before licking the blood on his lip off.

"If you think I would like a porcupine-headed arrogant sleaze ball then you should probably go to Rehab." Nami hissed before draining her coke and throwing it at Kai's head.

"Do I look like a trash can to you!" Kai snarled.

"It says you are on your back." Nami called as she walked off with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Tyson and Hilary peered at Kai's back which without a doubt had a sign with an arrow pointing at Kai's head. Written underneath a bad ass smiley face in bold letters were the words: TRASH CAN!

"So that explains why Kenny was dumping screwed up parts at Kai…" Tyson said before laughing.

Hilary giggled.

"Well I'm gonna screw her!" Kai snarled before running after Nami.

Suddenly everyone heard a blood curling shriek...

tbc…

* * *

Ha ha cliffie! Hope you enjoyed that! Review! 


	2. Meeting Hell

Kai Plus Chibi Equals Hell

Chapter 2: Meeting Hell

Sorry I took SOOOO long! Hey thanks for the reviews! I didn't think I would receive any that fast…anyway enjoy!

* * *

Kai looked alarmed as well as Hilary and Tyson who ran towards the direction of the scream.

Nami was running after Ray who was holding a dark blue book in his hands and was shrieking as if the world was going to come to an end.

(A/n: Ha! And you thought it was the chibi!)

"Give it back before your jaw has a collision course with my fist you moronic idiot!" Nami yelled.

Ray was trying so hard not to laugh as he ran.

Kai, Hilary, and Tyson sweat dropped anime style.

Nami suddenly stopped running.

"Wait no…that threat was too small…" Nami said as she rubbed her chin.

Ray stopped and looked at Nami with a confused look.

"Never mind the last quote keep running!" Nami confirmed.

Ray looked even more confused.

"Ray if you don't give me back that book then I'll make sure you and Mariah NEVER have children! I mean NEVER!" Nami yelled.

Ray turned furiously red but winced and stiffly walked over to Nami and handed her the book.

Nami cackled before walking to the room which they all slept in.

Tyson was on the ground laughing. Hilary was trying hard not to laugh by holding her hand over her mouth. Kai was merely smirking in Ray's direction.

Ray's face now resembled an overripe cherry.

"KAI!" came a yell.

"WHAT!"

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"What the hell?" Kai muttered before heading towards the source of the yell.

"What do you want, brat?" Kai asked irritably.

"There is someone at the door asking for you." Nami said as she flipped through a magazine.

Kai grumpily went over to the front lawn and pulled open the dojo door.

"What do you-?" he started.

"K-k-kai?" a voice stuttered.

"Johnny? What do you want leprechaun? I thought you were back in Ireland collecting pots of gold." Kai sneered.

"I…" Johnny was indeed standing in front of Kai with a terrified look on his face.

"Excusez-moi, Johnny" Oliver gently pushed Johnny out of the way.

"Oliver?" Tyson asked incredulously as he shoved Kai out of the way.

"Ah Bonjour Tyson comment allez vous ?" Oliver asked pleasantly.

"Huh?" came a dumb reply.

"He said, hello Tyson, how are you…" Kai said grumpily.

"Pretty good, what're you guys doing all the way over here!" Tyson asked.

"Oh, we came by because of Mr. Dickenson, and the new tournament." Oliver said with a smile.

"Great! Where are Robert and Enrique?" Tyson asked.

"There coming, oh Johnny wanted to stop by and ask Kai something." Oliver continued but this time he frowned slightly when it came to Johnny.

"Do you have a little brother? Are there two of you? Do you have a clone? Has somebody been impersonating you? Are you the---?" Johnny immediately blurted out.

"What are you blabbing about, leprechaun?" Kai asked crossing his arms.

"Hey Tyson." a voice cut in.

"Robert?" Tyson asked.

"Who else do you know that has purple hair?" a blonde asked.

"I can think of one, and there aren't much of words higher than, I REALLY HATE HER I can think of." Kai muttered.

"Aww, that's no way to talk about a pretty purple hairedgirl." Nami said with a grin as she strode up to the door.

"Hey Enrique! Where are your girls?" Tyson asked the blonde.

"Ah, they're back home, complaining to their parents because they weren't allowed to come with me…and personally, I'm glad they didn't." Enrique said before swaggering over to Nami.

"So, what is Johnny talking about?" Tyson asked, leading the Majestics into the dojo.

"Well…" Robert started uneasily.

"So, you taken?" Enrique asked eyeing Nami.

"Cessez de duper autour d'Enrique, vous doit ne jamais traiter une jolie dame comme un morceau de viande..." Oliver scolded.

(translation: Stop fooling around Enrique, you must never treat a pretty lady like a piece of meat...)

"I seriously doubt anyone would find her pretty." Kai snorted.

"Your not exactly Prince Charming either, dirt bag." Nami sneered.

"Brat!"

"Bastard!"

"Wench!"

"Fag!"

"Bi…"

"Hey hey! Enough of the profanity!" Oliver scowled.

"I like em' feisty!" Enrique said as he slid his arm around Nami's shoulders.

"Get your hands off me!" Nami growled.

"I would hate to let go of something so bello such as yourself…" Enrique said as he held on. (bello: beautiful)

"And I would love to see a pretty boy get battuto in su!" Nami growled before hitting him in the gut with her elbow.

(battuto in su: beaten up)

Tyson was laughing and Kai and Robert smirked at Enrique.

"Guys! We must ask Kai whether he knows…" Oliver started although he looked very amused.

"Anything about the miniature Kai!" Johnny howled.

"What?" Kai, Tyson and Nami asked.

"He's crazy." Nami muttered.

"Must be some fan." Tyson said.

"What the hell?" Kai asked.

"RAY GET SOME ROPE!" someone yelled.

"HURRY TIE IT UP!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"IT'S SO CUTE, DON'T HURT IT!"

Everyone stared at each other before running to the backyard.

As soon as Johnny got a look at 'it' he screamed.

Sure enough tired tightly to a tree was a smaller version of Kai, singing his ABCs…

tbc…

* * *

Sorry had to end it there! Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Also for those who have no idea who the hell Nami is, read Meeting You! It'll make a bit more sense.

Sorry for any mistakes! See ya!


End file.
